Choices Made
by Naoko Kensaku
Summary: Finally done! Yay!
1. Rabid Fangirls

Hello everyone! I'm back again. This fanfic's a long one. I'm thinking of at least fifteen chapters. Then again, you never know. Read and enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko and Kurama stood opposites each other. Both of them were in a fighting stance, motionless. This was a lesson in patience, and the person who was impatient would lose the fight immediately. Hesitation was also a factor as well. Kurama wore a really short sleeveless T-shirt (you know, the one that bares the guy's midriff :p) and a pair of track bottoms. Naoko was clad in leotards and a thin sleeveless tee over it. She was also wearing sweatbands. They were barely breathing. 

Suddenly though, they heard a noise. Kurama's fox ears picked it up before Naoko's but the difference was not important. It sounded like rustling winds and broken twigs. However, it was too late for Naoko to stop her attack. 

She charged straight at the kitsune, feinting upwards before swiping his legs. He jumped up, not looking at her at all, but Naoko was on autopilot. She couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to. 

She thrust out with her legs, but he caught them and spun her. She fell, growled, and jumped back up. Now though, the noise was insistent and dangerous. Naoko stopped as her hand had been about to slice at Kurama. 

"Males or females?" he asked her, not really wanting to know. 

"Females… Very eager ones too by the sounds of it. Very…" her eyes widened, and she grabbed the kitsune and made for the trees. Or he grabbed her. Either way, they were dashing out of the way and into the safety of the treetops. 

"I tell you, I saw him here!" an overexcited girl said.

A large swarm of females came into the clearing. All of them were schoolgirls, and Kurama saw, were from the area near his school, workplace and home. _Darn fangirls!_ He thought to himself. 

It was at that moment both their handphones rang. 

"This is Minami's handphone! He wouldn't have left his things here like that! And I wonder whose this is," she held out Naoko's handphone. 

Naoko and Kurama had to wait two hours before they dared to climb down. 


	2. Mission Explanation

"There's a wizard by the name of Voldemort in the West. He was so strong that many were afraid of him and hid. He seemed to be one of the most powerful Dark creatures in the world. Nothing, it seemed, could defeat him. However, about sixteen years ago a baby defeated him. Strong magic protected him, an ancient one," Koenma began his explanations to the Reikai Tantei. Naoko and Sukina were waiting for him outside. 

"Love," Kurama said. Koenma nodded. 

"His mother's love, and most of us know just how powerful a mother's love can be. That baby survived, and there's a prophecy that says that Voldemort will come again, and that this time, the baby and him will fight it out. The world is not big enough for them," Koenma said. 

"We've had rumours that the man has resumed his old form, and that he is coming again. What most people don't know, including the girls out there, is that Voldemort found out about Makai. Twenty years ago he didn't care for the East, believing us to be inconsequential. Now though, he thinks differently. He has made overtures to some of the demons from Lower Asia. Soon he will begin setting his sights on China and Japan. From there…" it was finished by Yusuke. 

"He'll move on to Makai."

"Exactly," Koenma nodded. "We need to stop him, but we need more information. What's important is that this boy, Harry Potter, needs to be protected. Furthermore, we have our own Prophecies concerning him. And I'd thought we'd left the age of Prophecy long ago…" he said, before reciting:

_Choices made_

_Choices undone_

_It comes back again_

_To haunt us all._

_Deep in the night innocence slumbers_

_Deep in the night evil conspires_

_When morning's rays come again_

_Remember not, the dragon slain. _

_Wisdom seeks a young companion_

_Beware for all is not what it seems._

_A bat may fly to ears of grain_

_To fight against soft-falling rain. _

_Heart of a lion_

_Grace of a bear_

_Knowledge of Chiron _

_Deep into the demons' lair. _

_Sixteen cycles has passed_

_Sixteen animals slain._

_Let innocence, bravery, cunning and deception be your guide,_

_Let loyalty and friendship be your strength. _

_For remember the child who bears the mark_

_Remember the Lord who is not dead_

_Until their final battle we cannot rest_

_And then the cycle will be complete._

The rest of them just stared at the young God. He looked exhausted, as though merely reciting that prophecy was enough to exhaust him. "That was an old one. I doubt the others even remember a fragment. I was a young child when this was foretold, and my father was afraid. It was one of the arguments he gave on why Makai should be sealed from Ninjenkai. I'd forgotten all about it. It is obvious that the Child who bears the mark is Harry Potter (he has a lightening-shaped scar on his forehead), and the Lord who is not dead is Voldemort. The attack was made at night, so we have another clue there," Koenma explained. 

"I'd always thought that was just a bard's tale," Hiei said.

"You've heard of it?" Koenma asked, incredulous. 

"Yes. It was quite popular as a raiding song. Don't know who Chiron is though," he said. 

"Chiron was originally a Thessalian God of Healing. When Greek Mythology took over, he was personified as the wise centaur and began to train heroes. Some of the most famous heroes of Greek mythology are said to be taught by him, although their names escape me now," Kurama said. 

"Knowledge of Chiron would mean…" Yusuke asked. 

"Someone who has made extensive research and puts the knowledge to good use," surprisingly, it was Kuwabara. 

"Yusuke and Kuwabara, I'll be giving you your job descriptions in a moment. You'll be working with a Ninjen from Malaysia," Koenma said. Kurama raised an eyebrow. Malaysia was Naoko's home country. 

"Kurama, you and Hiei be attending Hogwarts as teachers. They're in need of a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. They run through them fairly quickly over there. Hiei will be the Martial Defence Teacher. Basically you teach them how to defend themselves. If we can get Naoko and Sukina to agree, Naoko will be the expert on Weaponry and Myths. Unusual but its' her areas of expertise. Sukina will be going in as a foreign student because of her age. We'll need one more student, and I've gotten Yomi's permission to take Shuura. He and Sukina should be able to ferret out any secrets in the school," Koenma talked very quickly at the end. 

"Shuura? A spy?" Kuwabara and Yusuke laughed, while Kurama grinned openly. Even Hiei had the glimmers of a smile. 

"He doesn't look like one and his naivete makes him the perfect bait. Plus, he trusts Sukina and you, Kurama. That's excuse enough," Koenma said. 

"Now, this is the guy I want you two," he said to Yusuke and Kuwabara, "to talk to. His name is Socrates Calumnious. He was rumoured to be a Dark Servant, but no one knows. What we do know is that he seems to be supporting this Voldemort guy. Find out all you can about him. This is our contact in Malaysia," he gave them the photo of Naoko's boyfriend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This just gets thicker and thicker, doesn't it? Well, I'm going to sleep now. I'll write more soon, I promise… Yawn! Stretch! *Dozes on the keyboard*


	3. Short reunion

Sukina and Syuichi Hatanaka both sat at the living room table, reading. Syuichi was reading aloud as Sukina listened to his inflections. She sighed as she thought of Koenma's latest mission. Her first priority was to Celeste and the Rose·Jewels. She was actually a Priestess of Celeste (a.k.a. Reka to the Japanese). 

The Rose·Jewels were the training arm of Celeste's Priesthood. After the disaster that got them working with the Reikai Tantei for the first time (read Mercenaries), the Rose·Jewels had been trying to recruit more people to replace those lost. It was a slow process. Celeste had taken over the Rose·Jewels when the girls had had their memories sealed away temporarily. She had relinquished command easily when they came back. 

"Sukina-sempai, is something the matter?" Syuichi picked up on her mood. 

Sukina realised she had been wool-gathering and shook her head. Her voice was soft and gentle, as it always was with her juniors. "Iya. I was thinking of something your stepbrother said. Go on reading. We'll need to finish as much as we can before I leave," she said. Syuichi nodded and began to read again once more. 

_Yes_ she thought to herself, _The Rose__·__Jewels need the money_. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good night everyone!" Sukina and Naoko bowed at the door to Minami and Hatanaka's home. 

"Are you sure you don't want us to escort you?" both Syuichis asked. The girls smiled. 

"It's okay. It's nearby. Goodnight!" Sukina and Naoko said. They began to walk home. 

Several feet away, a shadow dropped in front of them. He was quite short and had white hair around his spiky bangs. He said that he would walk them home. Sukina and Naoko said nothing. 

They found their way barred a little later. A tall man in a red shirt was waiting for them in the shadows of a street lamp. Hiei saw him first. He was attuned of course, to those of the same kind, regardless of whether they were Ninjen or youkai. 

"Come out, Fire Master!" he said, withdrawing his katana. 

"I see you are still protecting my sisters though the need for them is past," the man stepped into the light. 

"Kureei onii-chan!" the two girls squealed and ran to him. 

"Thank you," he said to Hiei, who decided to leave before the reunion got too sugary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eh..? You're certain?" Naoko asked her aniki as soon as he finished. 

"Yes. Your friend Koenma told me to check it out before I came back as a favour. His name is Lucius Malfoy, and he's one of the top men in Voldemort's Group. They call themselves the Death Eaters. Can you imagine that?" Kureei took a long drag of cold water. 

"It's insulting, but I suppose that they didn't know better. I'm surprised Celeste let them stay alive for so long," Naoko said. "But the information is certainly more than what Koenma told us," she continued, watching her brother. 

Sukina had moved out of the orphanage shortly after her memory seals had been broken. They were now in the house she shred with Kureei. She was upstairs taking a bath while Naoko and Kureei talked. 

"Well, that's all I have for you. Oh, you might want to know this. Those wizards are nothing more than Channellers. They're so used to it, I doubt that they could do 'magic,'" he fairly sneered, "Without those wands."

"Thank you, aniki."

"You're welcome. I may not be here tomorrow, but you take care of yourself and Sukina," he said in a stern voice. 

Naoko smiled and nodded, knowing that behind his cold voice, he loved Sukina just as deeply as she did. He went upstairs while she sat on the veranda, pondering what he had just told her. _I'll tell the others tomorrow evening. This bears research_, she thought to herself. She and Kurama were to go over the materials he would be using as a teacher. She grinned and giggled at the thought of _Hiei_ being a teacher. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two complete! Want to know what's going to happen when they reach England and Diagon Alley? Stay tuned! J


	4. Last Day in Japan

Thank you everyone who reviewed!

Crazed Anime Kitty: I don't even wanna ask. : )

Mak: Yes, I know. Darkness originally appeared on Writing.com I finished that project some time ago and was writing the sequel. However, I lost inspiration for that and have yet to resume writing. They're under the same book though, so if you can, you should go to ting at a park table, with Shuura and Syuichi Hatanaka in front of her. She was tutoring them in English. 

"But, how do you say, 'Die you *Bleep! Bleep! Bleeeeeepp!!*" Shuura asked, earning a surprised glance from the Ninjen boy. 

Sukina shook her head. She didn't even ask why Shuura wanted to say something like that. Her smile, though, was radiant and amused. "You don't, Shuura-kun. You say it like this…" and she rattled off a string of curses that, if taken individually, were simple, everyday words. Together though…

Above them, they heard the sound of someone choking. (No prizes for guessing who) :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This is one really horrible chapter. I wanted to write about the others but I ended up here. Oh well… Me need sleep. Me go sleep. You go read other works. Oyasumi!


	5. Dinner meeting?

The last meeting took place at Kuwabara's house for three reasons: 

1. Atsuko was having some kind of party at her place. 

2. There was no way they were going to be able to fool all of Kurama's family that this was merely a 'study group' (mainly because Kurama was working in his stepfather's company)

3. Yukina had insisted and was cooking dinner for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This seems more like a dinner party than a strategy meeting," Yusuke remarked as they sat down looking at the wide array of dishes sitting in front of them.

"Well, it's also a farewell and good luck party," Botan said, carrying in the tray full of food for the 'chenko' pot. * 

"Is everyone here then?" someone asked. 

"Koenma and his fiancé aren't here yet. ** Naoko and Sukina said that they would be picking up some stuff with Shuura. They should be here in a few minutes, they just called the house, and Hiei's missing," Keiko said, bringing in several large cartons of beer and glasses. 

"Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked. 

***"Kombawa!" Naoko, Sukina and Shuura came in. Their hands were full. All of them were carrying plastic bags from various stores. 

"Kombawa! Ah! Kazuma-kun, Kurama-kun, could you help them with their bags?" Yukina, carrying the last of the food saw them as they entered the open door, saw the trio laden with bags. 

"Wow! What did you guys do, buy up the whole grocery store?" Kuwabara asked, going to Sukina and Naoko and taking their bags from the girls, while showing Shuura where he could put _his _bags. 

"School supplies?" Kurama asked. Naoko nodded. 

"Kombawa!" someone called out from the compound next to the dining room. 

"Kombawa, Koenma-sama! Ah, Megumi-kun! You made it!" Botan was obviously overjoyed to see the ferry girl who had stolen Koenma's heart.

"Is everyone here?"

"Hn." The man was in a tree (as usual).

"Then, let's begin!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Cheers!" they all clicked their glasses together. Three glasses were green rather than yellow. 

"So, now that we've gotten the food aside, shall we begin?" Koenma said in a business-like manner, but he had enjoyed the dinner. 

"What's there to discuss?" Hiei asked. 

"Some final checklists and about your assignments abroad. First off, the Hogwarts team?" Koenma answered, then looking at Naoko. 

"School supplies?" he asked. 

"Kurama and I picked the textbooks and utensils earlier today. Sukina and Shuura picked up their uniforms in the afternoon, and then we picked up the herbs together," Naoko said. 

"There's one thing I've been meaning to ask you, Koenma-san. Their textbooks and curriculum are quite different than what we have been taught. Is it alright to deviate so much?" Kurama asked. 

"As long as you cover everything in the textbooks you should be fine. Dumbledore says that the school is more interested in turning out wizards and witches who are equipped with character rather than knowledge, although after their fourth year emphasis is given to academic matters," Koenma said. 

The other girls were tactfully staying in the kitchen cleaning up, but they would be out soon with dessert. 

"What's this about plastic swords?" Hiei growled. Before Koenma could answer him he continued, "Only wimps learn with plastic swords. How are they going to learn how to cut others without sharp ends?" It was the longest he had said in a long while, and most of them turned away to hid a chuckle. 

"They're all novices, Hiei. I doubt they've ever learnt how to hold a sword, much less wield one. They're going to start from the basics," Koenma said patiently, but he was on the verge of smiling. 

The young _jagan _sat back in his seat and kept quiet. 

"Do you have your tickets?" Koenma asked the rest of them. They all nodded. 

"Good. Now, Yusuke, Kazuma… Our man in Malaysia says that he'll meet you at the airport. His name is Damien Lope," Koenma was saying, but Kurama was watching Naoko's face as Koenma talked, and he saw a wistful shadow of longing cross her face. 

"He's from the Interpol Special Division, Youth Section. You should have no problem picking him out immediately- he's trained. He'll bring you up to date on all of the information regarding Socrates Calumnious, as well as see to any needs you two might have," Koenma was saying, when he caught the two boys eyeing each other in mischief. 

"And keep out of trouble! Don't embarrass us!" he said sternly. 

"You never told us why this Socrates is so important, Koenma-sama," Koenma's fiancé said as they brought in ice cream, sensing that the (very short) meeting had come to an end. 

"He's operating outside Europe, for one. Since we've heard of Voldemort we've been keeping our eye on him. What makes him so valuable is that unlike those in Europe, he never _wavered _in support for Voldemort here. We have our various Asian pantheons to thank for that," Koenma grumbled. 

"How so?" Yusuke asked. 

"Duality. The Asian concept of religion emphasises yin and yang, light and darkness. Balance. The old ones let him go simply because they believed he professed the darkness, sort of how some Indians believe in the goodness of the destructive power of Kali, and the Chinese in war," Kurama explained. 

"What you're also _not_ saying is that we've been heavily influenced by the Western perception of what is good and evil. Chaos is not always bad," Keiko pointed out, eating a cherry. 

"Either way," Shizuru took a long draft on her cigarette, "As the Chinese say, 'May you live in interesting times.'"

Naoko grinned. "That's not a blessing, Shizuru-san. It's a curse."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Chenko is the sumo's dish- sort of like steamboat

** In book eighteen or nineteen, Koenma was supposed to be 'involved' with another girl, not Botan. She was sweet, so much more suited to Koenma rather than Botan ;) I have no clue to her name though. 

**Kombawa- Good evening

Sorry this took so long. I was on a short holiday, and then I feel sick… so… 

Muse 1: You were playing The Sims: Superstar! Admit it!

Naoko: But I was really sick! *Points to her sore throat*

Muse 2: Uh huh. Get cracking on the next chapter already, will you? Alexis (Muse 3) has already started!

Naoko: !!

See you soon!


	6. An English connection

This one takes place in England. Do I really need to say more?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny Weasely was out in the garden when she heard the telltale signs of someone coming by Floo powder. She immediately ran inside to see Harry emerging out of the chimney, followed by a dirty Ron and a dishevelled Hermione. "Next time we're going to _my _place the Muggle way," Hermione said, coughing from the dust. 

"You're here!" Ginny said, going to hug Hermione but was stopped by an upraised palm. 

"I need a bath Ginny. I don't want you to get dirty," she said, but there was a smile on her face. 

"Come on then," Ginny said, leading the way to the upstairs bath. 

"I suppose if my mom sees us like this she's going to raise a fuss," Ron said. 

"Yeah. We'd better change," Harry agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Children, dinner!" Molly called the children down to dinner. 

They were in the House of Black. Since Sirius' death there had been no clear heir to the house and the estate (what little was left). The matter was being sorted out half by the Court and the other half by the goblins at Gringotts. So far the only one who had a good claim to the place was Nymphadora Tonks, but she claimed to be holding it all in trust for Harry, as the godson of Sirius Black. 

Kreacher had died this past month. He died of old age, although for his part in Sirius' death Harry would have preferred killing him. The other two were in perfect agreement with him. In fact, Ron had suggested magic while Hermione was all for more… conventional methods. However, by the time Harry had arrived at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Kreacher was dead. 

So far though, this had been a very uneventful summer. News that the Lord Voldemort had risen again had taken the world by storm, but he seemed not to be doing anything in England, prompting talks that perhaps it was the Ministry of Magic that had its wits addled this time. 

Harry and the others knew though, that it was only a matter of time before he struck again. Voldemort would be recovering from their last battle in the Ministry of Magic, and once he was recovered…

"Meatballs today. Ah, you're late," Molly chided her husband. 

"You wouldn't believe the problems we had with the Japanese Ministry of Magic and the South East Asia Magic Society. They refused to listen to some of our warnings, but that's not for the dinner table," Arthur Weasely said, as some of the others from the Ministry of Magic followed him into the house. 

"You'll be happy to know that you guys are getting _three _new teachers at Hogwarts," Tonks said. "I daresay they're the reason why Dumbledore isn't here so much," she continued, sitting down at the dinner table. 

They heard Crookshanks hissing and spitting as two people Apparated into the room just beyond the kitchen. Their voices were jolly and full of mirth. "Good to see you two Crookshanks," the Weasely twins said as they held the door open. Uncharacteristically the cat ran straight onto Hermione's lap. 

Everyone knew that the Weasely twins had done something to the poor feline, but they maintained their innocence stoically and no one knew how to make a cat talk, so they had to leave matters there. 

Yes, it was the lull before the storm all right. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waa! This is a really horrible chapter, but me no more ideas. Suggestions welcome!


	7. Landing in English

"There's no such thing," Shuura shook his head as they walked past Customs. 

"Why not?" Sukina asked him in English. 

"Because… It's unnatural, for one, and it should not be done," he replied haltingly, unsure of his command. 

"Just because it _shouldn't_ be done doesn't mean it _can't_," Kurama said smoothly. 

"Uh… A moment sir. Do you have a permit to carry that?" one of the Customs official referred to the katana strapped on Hiei's back. Hiei's glare seemed to warn him that touching the katana was out of the question, but he still had a job to do. 

"Of course he does, Officer," Naoko interjected smoothly. She nudged Hiei, "That paper I gave you on the plane. Show it to him," she whispered. 

"Why should I?" the jagan whispered back angrily. 

"In Rome do as the Romans do," Naoko said, before realising that Hiei would not understand it. 

"Do it or I'll take it from you," Kurama said in his silkiest voice to the jagan. The latter obeyed. He had no intention of being humiliated in front of all these Ninjens. 

They were cleared and went immediately to Diagon Alley. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here we are," Sukina said as she looked at the map in her hand. "The only thing we couldn't get in Japan," she continued, as they stood in front of Ollivander's Wands. 

"I don't think the rest of us really need a wand, do we?" Kurama said to Naoko and Hiei, who were both shaking their head vehemently. 

"You still haven't told us why we both need wands, Sukina-kun," Shuura said as they entered the shop. 

"It would seem out of place if we didn't have one," she said, waiting as the proprietor came to the front of the shop.

"Welcome to Ollivander's. Are all you gents and ladies looking for wands?" the wizened old man asked. 

"No. Just these two," Kurama gestured to Sukina and Shuura. 

"Very well then. A wand for each of you then. How about…" the man was about to select a box when Shuura pointed. 

"What's in that box?" he said, pointing a spot approximately near the ceiling. 

"Can you get it? If you can't, I can help," Kurama offered. 

"Of course. Thank you, my good man," the proprietor said, holding the ladder while Kurama climbed up and singled out the box. 

"No, not that one," Shuura said as Kurama was about to take out a box, "The other, more to your right, the one with the fairly ancient… Yes! That's it!" he said, unaware that the old man's eye on them was calculating and faintly questioning. 

"There have been rumours," the man said, "That only those of demonkind can see so far and clearly."

Naoko had a ready answer to this. Her voice was cool and full of disdain, but Kurama thought he detected a hint of subterfuge. "Evolution, my good man. Humans have been evolving for thousands of years. Eyesight is just one of the areas where our student has benefited," she said. 

"You may be right," he smiled. "Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Ollivander, the owner of this shop," he said, opening the old case carefully. 

"Odd… This wand is so old I doubt that… But maybe…" he held the case open to Shuura, who took the wand. 

All the lights in the dim shop went to Shuura's wand, who was testing it like he was testing a small dagger. Shuura immediately stopped moving the wand when the light gathered at the tip of the light. Unfortunately as he did it waved just a little _too_ much to one side, and the light disappeared from the wand. For a few nanoseconds everyone thought Shuura had the wrong wand. 

Only to see the glass of the shop and other shops in its path shatter like a sonic boom went through them. 

Pandemonium was beginning to break out, and as they stared at the destruction it wrought, all of them, except Shuura, started to sweat-drop. Shuura however, had a huge grin on his face, like a boy who just found an unexpected and delightful aspect in his favourite toy. 

"I want this one!" he said. 


	8. Never go wandshopping with Shuura

"What was that?" Ron asked as they heard the glasses breaking and shattering. 

"Everyone get down!" Harry shouted, and within moments people were all on the floor. When the blasts subsided a few moments later, they looked up to see no one was hurt, but there were plenty of angry people around. 

"Crawling on the floor, Weasely? That's just to be expected of you," a familiar, nasty voice said. He seemed unaffected by the blasts. "You _commoners_ are afraid of every little thing," he remarked spitefully. 

"We're not the ones whose father is being pursued by the Ministry of Magic," Hermione said, brushing her hair as though dropping to the floor on a moment's notice was normal for her. 

"Draco!" a melodic voice called out to him, and Draco Malfoy could do nothing but sneer at them as he went to his mother. Since his father was on the run his mother had taken over his duties at home. She was never suspected of being in the Death Eaters, despite what others said. 

"Run!" they heard a voice saying from their back, and the trio could hardly move to the street side fast enough as several people, most in jeans and T-shirts, ran past them. The composition of the angry mob led the trio to believe that those running were the ones who had caused the glasses to shatter. 

"My, my. This is a fine mess!" Arthur Weasely said as he, his wife, and Ginny came out of a nearby shop. "The Ministry wants me to track those people down, and I'd guess I'd better get started. Say hullo to the twins for me, will you, dear?" he said to his wife. Molly nodded, catching hold of Ginny, while warning Ron with her eyes that he had better not disappear now. 

"If you're talking about the people who caused the sonic boom just now, we're right here. Actually, it was Shuura's fault," a girl with dark brown hair said from the direction the mob had came from. 

"Sonic boom?" Mr. Weasely was saying when one of them protested. 

"How was I to know that the wand would have such an effect?" the second shortest of the group of five said. 

"Jagan Hiei, Naoko Kensaku, Yomi Shuura, Sukina Toriyama, and Youko Kurama. Sorry for the trouble. We didn't realise that getting a wand would be _this _much trouble," the man with silken red hair and mesmerising green eyes said. Hermione and Ginny were staring open-mouthed at him. 

"You're the teachers and students Professor Dumbledore has been waiting for," Arthur Weasely said. 

"The mob's coming back. Is there a place we can hide? Better yet, we should go to the train station now. Su's got her wand," the dark-haired girl whom Youko Kurama had introduced as Naoko said. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be concentrating on something far away. "My Shikigamis and I are at our limit," she said, beads of sweat on her forehead. 

"You'll be at Hogwarts then?" Arthur Weasely asked. Kurama nodded. "I'll see you there then. You'd better go," he said, and the others were gone. 

The mob was very puzzled when the people they had been chasing disappeared into wisps of smoke. 


	9. An introduction to some Asian Myths

"Between a long life unexciting and a short one heart-racing, I would choose the latter as a blessing," Naoko said in a singsong voice, putting a black _go_ piece on the board. 

"May you live in interesting times then, but the sword lives shorter than the pen," Sukina replied, putting the edge of her white piece to her lips before setting it down in a graceful manner. 

"Not too bad," Naoko replied, holding her piece in the same manner Sukina's had. 

Kurama stopped reading his book and peered over it to see how the game was going. One of his eyebrows shot up. "Interesting strategies," he said, before going back to reading. Hiei was asleep, his katana in between his arms. They were waiting for the train to move. 

"The sword influences but a life, but the pen for aeon," Shuura said. He was writing what they were saying, but looked up at the girls. 

"That was good Shuura. Put it down. Hmm… Yet the sword's path is a tradition, the pen's a mere ripple," Naoko abandoned any attempt to rhyme. 

"Over here, Cho!" someone's voice called out. The door to their compartment swung open. None of them looked up. 

"Oh sorry! We didn't know!" the girl said, but no one paid attention as the girl left. 

The train left the station about an hour later. During that time, numerous people had passed by the compartment and peeked in, everyone apologising profusely when they realised their mistake. 

By that time Kurama was ready to put down his book, Hiei was rousing from his nap, Shuura was standing and stretching, Sukina was leaning back taking a breather, and Naoko was reading what Shuura had written. She laughed. 

"This is interesting. We started off with minerals, and then went on to vegetables, then to literature, choices in life, and then to literature again," she said. 

"May I?" Kurama asked, and upon reading what they had said earlier, he smiled too. 

"Hn. You're going to be slaughtered if you continued on this path," Hiei grinned evilly at Naoko, who nodded. "There's an escape route of course, and… No. You'd better end the game here, Naoko," Hiei said, a frightened tone in his voice. 

"There's an escape? How?" Naoko asked. 

"It would lead to a triple _ko_, Naoko-san. Don't ask me," Hiei said. 

"How many moves?" she asked Hiei. Kurama nodded. "I can't see it Hiei," he supported Naoko. Sukina's strategy didn't allow anyone to escape. 

"Eighteen. And Naoko would only have escaped the first trap," the jagan replied. 

Before Sukina could reply, the door swung open and a boy with blond white hair was looking at them. He apologised like the others, but there was a sneering in his voice as he did so, as though he believed he was a higher power unto himself. "Are you the new teachers? My name is Draco Malfoy," he said, expecting them to know him. His tone was just short of disrespect.

Sukina stiffened, as did Naoko. It took a moment for Kurama to understand the implications of the name, and then he looked at the boy thoughtfully. "Malignant Dragon," he said in Japanese. Shuura and Hiei looked at him. A malignant dragon in Asian mythology was rarely heard of, but they _did_ exist. 

"Nice to meet you, Professors, and fellow students," he said, looking puzzled at Shuura, but greeting Naoko and Sukina as students. 

"Pleasure to meet you too, Draco. I for one would like to get to know you better, but as you may have heard us just now, we have something to discuss. See you in class?" Kurama said. The boy nodded and went away. 

"First a triple _ko_, and now a Malignant Dragon? I don't like this, kitsune. Too many bad omens," Hiei said. 

"Since when did you believe in omens, Hiei-san? I thought you said they were nothing more than perfectly explainable phenomenon," Shuura said respectfully to the jagan. 

"Yes, most of the time. There was a demon I knew once, when I was still a bandit. He thought me and some of the others how to play _go_, but we fought more often than we played, of course. The triple _ko_ came up, once. He immediately declared the game a draw, but the two bandits were particularly strong…_ rivals. _They didn't heed him, but because he held power they kept silent. However, later that night when everyone but the guards had gone to sleep, they took out the board and played from where they'd stopped. I saw them. Two days later they were eaten alive in front of me," Hiei shivered. "You may think that it was just coincidence, but it was the first time I'd seen anyone being eaten in a _full battle. _Since then, there have been one or two players who had the triple _ko_ and still kept on playing, but they all died horrible deaths. More horrible than I've ever known. Once word got around, they stopped playing immediately when the triple _ko _came up. It's never a good thing you see, when it comes up," he said. 

"I'll stop here then. I could never get out of that trap anyway," Naoko said, smiling at her sister. 

"But the Malignant Dragon?" 

"Strong words, Hiei-san. But still… Malfoy does sound like _Malignant,_ doesn't it?" Naoko answered. 

"We'll need to be on guard around him. He reminds me of one of those innocent babes who are evil inside," Sukina agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay… This was not too bad, I suppose. More havoc coming up, I promise!

Triple _ko_- considered to be a bad omen when it comes up in _go_. Participants declare the game an immediate draw when it does. 


	10. Meeting Harry and Friends

The day was at its end when the train finally stopped. There was a booming voice calling for all first-years to follow him, and while they did, the other students went another way. They could see the carriages that would take them to the school, which was not far away. A prefect came over to them_. _

"Are you lost, Professors? You're supposed to get into the carriage," Hermione said to the new group. 

"No, we're not. But we would appreciate it if you could help our students adjust. We need to get to the school as soon as possible," Kurama smiled at the girl. 

"Of course!" Hermione said, and the 'students' followed her. 

"Do you think we have time for a quick sweep of the surroundings?" Naoko asked Hiei and Kurama. 

"We're supposed to meet Dumbledore and be briefed on our duties," Kurama mused. "Naoko, you go. Hiei and I will be there before the Feast," he continued, and the jagan took off. Naoko pouted, and then went to the school building. Even before the first carriage had gone a quarter of the journey to Hogwarts, she was already looking for the headmaster's office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm Hermione," Hermione introduced herself to the two new Japanese students. 

"I'm Shuura, she's Sukina," Shuura said, letting Sukina fall into the role of 'quiet and shy.'

"Hermione, hurry up! We're going!" a boy with red hair called out from one of the carriages. 

"Shuura, Sukina, meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and his sister, Ginny Weasely," Hermione introduced them. They nodded as their names were said.

"Konichiwa!" Shuura said with a grin, while Sukina said the same in a shy manner. 

"Where are you from?" Ginny asked them. 

"Japan," Shuura said, and soon he and the girl were talking quietly and quickly. 

"Are you alright?" Ron asked Sukina. 

"Yes. This is my first time as an exchange student," Sukina replied in a soft, melodious voice. 

"Don't worry. Stick with us, and you'll be just fine," Ron said, when Hermione reprimanded him. 

"How's life in Japan?" Hermione asked. Sukina lighted up. 

"Very easygoing, but tense at the same time. I took time out from my examinations there to come here," Sukina answered, smiling distantly. 

"Do you have Quidditch?" Harry asked. Sukina grinned and then laughed. 

"Oh yes, but it's not as big there as it is here. Space, in Japan more than anywhere else is at a premium. Quidditch takes too much space. They don't play as often as they should, so we've found other pastimes," she explained. "I'm one of the best sharpshooters in any FPS in Japan. Not only among my friends, but in the country," she said, a little boastful.

"Sharpshooter?" Hermione asked. 

"FPS?" Ron said. 

"You play computers?" Harry was shocked. All three of them were speaking at the same time. 

"Of course. Didn't you know? Wizards live quite openly with the rest of the population. We don't live apart like you do," Sukina said, allowing a look of puzzlement to form on her face. 

They questioned her more, right until they reached the school building. 


	11. Filler 1

Break-time:

Harry: So, this is one of the few times you've been in a fanfiction work?

Shuura: Yes. Most don't pick me because I'm not as covered as the others are. Even my father is better known, but that's expected. 

Hermione: You have it lucky then. The rest of us are in so many fics, I've lost count of how many of them are factually right. 

Draco: Does anyone know where this author is? I'd like to go and sleep now. 

Kurama: She's at Midnight Mass. I heard Su complaining that Naoko didn't take her to Mass. 

Hiei: Hn. 

Ron: It's Christmas? Harry, do you realise? We're getting presents tomorrow!

Ginny: Grow up, Ron. It's Christmas in the Real World, not in this fic. I think the author may put something about Christmas later on, but that's much further down the line. 

Sukina: She's right. The only thing we can say now is…

ALL: A BLESSED CHRISTMAS TO YOU AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT. Remember, even in war, you can have peace. May the Christmas Truce 1941 be a reminder, and encourage you! BLESSED CHRISTMAS, EVERYONE!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And from the background crew: Happy Hanukkah, to all our Jewish friends!


	12. An Unexpected twist in the feast

Madame Pomfrey immediately took Sukina and Shuura to the Hospital wing as soon as they arrived for a 'medical examination.' As everyone else filed into Great Hall, Harry scowled when he saw Draco Malfoy. Hermione caught him and whispered something to him. On the other side, Ron was telling him the password. 

The three new teachers were seated at the teacher's table when Harry and the others came in. All of them were quite smug when Draco saw the teachers and his jaw dropped. Anything that made Draco off-balance was good. 

Naoko was looking at the students filing in with wonder and amusement. She was smiling openly at any student who looked at her. Hiei, on the other hand, was scowling and on the verge of growling at any who even so much _glanced_ his way. Most of them were terrified. Kurama though, walked the middle path. He seemed to be amused by the behaviour of his companions. He was the main focus of the three though, mainly because of his attraction to the girls and the speculation of his true gender by the boys. 

Sukina and Shuura came in later with a jolly teacher who sat them at the Hufflepuff table. They were immediately surrounded by a group of students. The Hall was full of chatter till all the students arrived and then the teachers as well. Seating Hiei in between Naoko and himself was a good idea, Kurama thought. He was restrained in a way, but he also had the best view. 

A few minutes after Dumbledore had arrived, bowing deeply to Kurama, Hiei and Naoko, who returned the bow standing, the Hall's Doors, which had been closed, opened to admit two lines of first-years, headed by Professor McGoonagall. None of them listened to the song, paying more attention instead to watching the students and teachers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Hat was singing, but none of the words registered in Harry's, Hermione's and Ron's hearing. They were listening to other voices, voices that came from their dreams. These voices had first called to them during the summer, and during that long holiday, they never told each other what was happening. 

As it was, all the sixth years from each House stood up, right after the Hat had finished the song. The voices that came from their lips were a frightening chorus, all the more frightening because they were saying the same thing. 

"Dumbledore! I give you your precious _children_! They are in my power, and I shall do what I want with them! Enjoy them now while it lasts!" the voices ended, but the children slumped to the floor. 

"Sukina! 25° up, 17° left!" Naoko stood up and shouted at her sister. 

Sukina turned and raised her arms to the angles her sister had said. A blast of pure chi instantly launched itself to the spot. What looked like a blob fell and splattered itself all over the floor. 

Kurama and Hiei were out of their seats and running to the blob, which coalesced into a roaring monster. The students began to scream and ran, but before any of them could reach the door, the battle was over and Dumbledore's loud voice was calling for all students to return to their seats. There was a faint burn stench lingering though. 

"Take the students to the hospital wing!" Dumbledore ordered some of the teachers, while Kurama and Hiei stared at the wisp disappearing. 

"Crystalline Arrest!" Naoko said, and she caught the wisp in a clear crystal, which she pocketed for later examination. 

Shuura fell out of the ceiling, landing neatly next to the three of them. His voice was low and for their ears only, and he took the added precaution of speaking in Japanese. What they heard made their faces stormy, but even Kurama knew that they could not keep it a secret. 

"I'll send a message to Aunt Mukuro immediately," Naoko said as they walked back to their places. 

"I'll scout the place again," Hiei offered without being asked. 

"I'll tell Dumbledore now," Kurama said. 

It turns out that for the first time in history, the Welcoming Feast was celebrated in silence. Even the ghosts were subdued. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

What did they find out? Even _I _don't know! :P R&R PLEASE!!!


	13. Meeting in the staff room

The teachers, even the patient McGoonagall, were livid as they all waited in the staff room, waiting for Dumbledore. Even Naoko and Kurama were impatient. Hiei was outside, going over the grounds again to see what had allowed the _thing_ to pass through what was supposed to be one of the safest places in the world. 

Naoko was standing at the windowsill, her head thrown back to expose her neck, her eyes closed. One of her Shikigamis was on her way to transmit the message to Mukuro, who would reply by the same way. She was unconcerned that anyone would try to assassinate her. Her rage was her shield. 

Kurama was seated in one of the plush chairs, his eyes not seeing what was going on around him. His rage burned cold. No one, not even the Makai Lords during the time of Elaine, had dared to release _that_ creature.* If what Shuura was saying was true… Kurama wondered if he should give the man to one of his fire plants, or should he give make the woman suffer like how Mukuro's father did (refer to manga 18). 

Professor Severus Snape was watching their reactions silently, but he was especially angry. _Something_ had attacked his students, his best and brightest. The Slytherine students were his pride and joy, and his face was stormy as they waited for the headmaster. 

For once, Professor Minerva McGoonagall was in agreement with Snape. She was more shocked though, that something forbidden had managed to slip past the magical defence lines of Hogwarts. Such a thing was unheard of, even during the time of the founders. She knew that the magic could not have weakened; every year before the students came back all the Hogwarts teachers would reinforce the magic. 

At least five of them were needed to maintain the magic; with an excess of twenty, it was more than enough to ensure the defence magic would last for twenty years without their help, but it never hurt to check. 

"Forgive me for being late," Professor Dumbledore entered the staff room silently, "But the children needed reassurances, and Poppy (he referred to Madame Pomfrey) wanted to know what happened. As it stands," he said in that deep, raspy voice that comforted many, "The people who know more about this are here. Professor Kurama, Professor Kensaku?" 

Kurama stood up and cleared his throat. His eyes had a barely contained rage in them, but he was known for thinking at least _three _times deeper than anyone else, and his analytical mind was already ranging ahead for possibilities. Right now though, he would keep his eyes on those who were in the room, seeing if anyone knew the names he was about to mention. 

"The creature that attacked your students and enslaved their minds is called a _Pencuci Minda._ Directly translated it means 'Brainwasher.' Twenty generations ago the last of them was captured and sent to Tartarus. Unlike the Titans, their seals were special in that one female _demon_ and one male _mortal_, deeply in love with each other, should sacrifice themselves on the seals with the _idea_ of releasing the said monsters. It's not enough that they should only think of destroying the world. They would have to _think,_ with their dying breaths, of enslaving people with the monsters," Kurama explained. 

"The seals were still in place last checked years ago. About 15 years ago, actually," Naoko continued. 

"That's too long!" McGoonagall said. 

"On the contrary, it's quite appropriate. It takes the monsters at least 20 years to awaken after the seals are broken. 15 years is a nice overlap," she said. 

"But it still leaves the question of how our students got attacked," Dumbledore pointed out gently. 

Naoko and Kurama looked at each other. Neither was relishing what they were about to reveal. It was painful. Kurama nodded at Naoko, who took a deep breath and sighed. 

"The students who were attacked were the entire _sixth_ years, am I right? No one else was affected?" Naoko asked. Receiving a nod, she continued, her voice soft. 

"There is only one place when all of them would have been together as first years, with the barest of defences to protect them against the monster. The lake," she said, looking at Hagrid. 

"But… but!" Hagrid was saying, when Kurama raised his hand. 

"We're not accusing you, Hagrid-san. We just wanted to point out that the lake crossing is the most vulnerable point in the school's defences. It's the water. Somehow, we're still not sure how, your students were attacked. The attacks were so subtle, no one would have noticed it. All it was waiting for them was the trigger, probably when they reached this age," Kurama said. 

"The other children are not safe then?" McGoonagall asked. 

"They are. They were only targeting this batch of students, Professor. If the others had been around, we would have known. But there is one other thing…" Naoko looked to Kurama. 

"Someone has gained control of the monster. That was the reason why you heard Voldemort's," Naoko and Kurama observed that most of them flinched at the name, "Voice. They've managed to gain control of the monster. That is far more dangerous. If he has gained control of _one _monster, there's no telling what he might do with the rest. Very few have survived the monster, much less remember how they survived," Kurama said. 


	14. Thanks

Thanks to all who reviewed, and who waited for me! Sorry it took so long, but I was too lazy to update them. ( 


	15. Attack?

Someone knocked the door. Dumbledore asked that person to come in, and it opened to admit Sukina and Shuura. Shuura closed the door behind him. As they stood there to report the progress of the students, Sukina's body went rigid. Beams of black light appeared from her back, like angelic wings, but they were shot out to attack the teachers gathered. 

Naoko stood up and met her sister's attack. Beams of _white_ light shot out from her back, meeting and holding the black light from harming anyone else. Sibyll Trelawney, Flitwick and Snape were pierced straight through, while the rest were held away. Naoko's voice was cold. 

"What do you want?" she asked. 

_We come from a land far away. We want to go home,_ the eerie, dislocated voice said from Sukina's mouth. 

"Why attack my sister and me?" 

_Your ancestor put the curse on us. We were sworn to give her aid, but we were frightened. We ran away. She will not let us rest until we have fulfilled our debt. Your sister said that because it was **your** ancestor, you should be the one to release us, not her_. 

"What curse?" 

_Arielle once sought our help to fight the Mind-Killer. We agreed, but on the day we were to fight the beast we ran away. The Mind-Killer was too powerful for us. Arielle cursed us when she found out that a child of her friend had been taken by us as insurance that the Mind-Killer would not harm us, should they fail. _

"I see. And what would you do to be released?" Naoko lapsed into archaic speech. 

_Help and protect you. We know where the beast lives and where its master commands._

"Would you run away again?" Naoko used the old word to denote a betrayal that would never end. 

_No. _

"Then let these people go," she said, and time began to move again. The exchange had taken less than a second. 

Sukina slumped, and was helped to a chair by Sprouts. Dumbledore asked her gently about the condition of the students. No one seemed to have realised that an exchange had taken place.      

"They're fine. They won't be used in that way again. However, I could not find the trigger in their minds. They'll be fine for classes tomorrow," she said. 

"Very well then. I shall report this to Fudge. I trust that all that was said and done here will not leave these walls," it was more of a statement than a question. 

"Is there a way to ensure that the creature will not come back here?" McGoonagall asked. 

"Hiei is making sure of that. Naoko's sentinels are patrolling the grounds. The creature, if it does come back, will not be able to get past our defences," Kurama assured her. 

"And if it does, we'll have the clue we need to whom released that beast," Naoko whispered. __


	16. Classes

A female group of giggling third-years from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor entered the class in no particular order. The boys followed suit, and there was a relaxed air about them all. As Kurama entered the class they all stood up, and only sat when he waved for them to sit. 

"Good morning," Kurama greeted his class as they sat down again. "I'm Professor Kurama, and I'll be your DADA teacher for this year. Now, if you'll open up your books to chapter one, we'll begin with the basics," he said. There was a rustling of pages as the students opened to the required page. 

"Dark Arts, according to the accepted definition, is magic that is used specifically to cause harm. However, there's another, more sinister and deeper level to it. As you will see in your books, the most potent Dark Arts spells are the ones that enslave the soul and corrupt one till there _is _no soul left. There are several figures that have done this, both in the West and in the East. It is said that certain trees and creatures are punishments on men who dabbled too deeply in the Dark Arts." 

Kurama was leaning against the front of his table, the book open and held in one hand. He was wearing a cream yellow sweater that set off his eyes and hair, and a pair of comfortable and warm slacks. He cut a very dashing figure in his class, and he was quite aware from the sighs of the students that he would have a fan base here before long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good morning. I'm Professor Naoko Kensaku, but you may call me Karen if you like. Now, I understand that most of you are taking this course as a supplement for your N.E.W.T.s examination next year. Be warned though, that this class is not easy and that if this class has no relevance to the fields you are going to enter after you leave Hogwarts, leave now. There is really no use you signing up for this simply because this seems to be an easy class. I assure you, it is not," Naoko said, looking at them. "Do I make myself clear?" 

The sixth-years from all houses (not that big a number, but big enough) all nodded. She stood up and opened the textbook, telling them to do the same. Like Kurama she was dressed casually. Long, warm black pants covered her legs and a long-sleeved jacket matched with a blue tee made her look more like a pop star than a teacher.  She moved to the front of her teacher's desk, sat on it with her legs dangling, and put the book to one side. Then she asked the students to introduce themselves. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei was brooding in the morning as he watched the third-years take their classes under Hagrid. He had no classes in the mornings, only in the evenings. He did not mind it; evenings were when he came 'alive.' What he didn't know was that his classes were arranged in such a way that one of the others would always be free to supervise him. This was _Hiei_ we're talking about. 

He wondered what the rest was up to, and how he was going to turn a bunch of Ninjens from babies to adults capable of fighting youkai in one year… Or less. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sukina and Shuura were with the sixth years. Having been 'assigned' to look after Harry Potter and his friends, Sukina and Shuura trailed them wherever they went; ostensibly because they were the ones who had made them feel the most welcome when they arrived in Hogwarts. 

It wasn't long before they noted that wherever Harry and his friends went, Draco and his cronies followed. 


	17. In Malaysia

"Hie, you must the people Koenma sent. I'm Damien Lope. Would you like to check in at your hotel first?" Damien was grinning. The boys had just arrived at the Kuala Lumpur International Airport (KLIA). 

"No thanks. I think we should find this Socrates Calumnious first," Yusuke declined, but the grin on the boy's face was more than just a welcome.

"Trust me, he's not going anywhere for the next…" he took a look at his watch, "Five hours. You'll need to change too. The weather's unusually hot today," he said. 

"Well… If you insist," Yusuke said. 

"I do. I do," Damien said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What? You guys captured him?" Kuwabara was asking as Damien drove them to where they were holding Socrates. 

"It was easy. He was already wanted for several other crimes. Interpol sent me to track him down, and the Rose·Jewels lent me a hand. The guy is being held at an old jail, but it's been reinforced by Interpol's Special Division. We gave him a drug just to be safe," he explained. 

"So why did we come here again, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked. 

"We're supposed to question him about Voldemort," Urameshi replied in Japanese. 

"Did you just say Voldemort?" Damien asked, making a right turn. 

"No!" both boys denied vehemently. 

"That guy's wanted for questioning in eighteen different countries. I tried to get on that case, but they said that the Rose·Jewels were already taking care of it. You know that they're mercenaries, right?" Damien said. 

"Yes. One of the best," Urameshi said, only to be stopped by a glaring Kuwabara. Yukina had been taken from his house by them.

"We're here," Damien said. They were in front of a modified prison that had been changed to a drug addiction exhibition centre, right in the heart of KL. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damien flashed his id in front of the guards and they were allowed into the small-lit cell. The man they were to interview was lying slumped on a chair, bound by heavy chains and spells. Both Urameshi and Kuwabara realised that those were the same seals and spells used to bound Yukina when she was held by Tarukane (manga 6). He had a long beard, bushy eyebrows and looked like a bad clone of Osama bin Laden. Except that Damien knew this man resembled the many 'pious' ulama employed by the opposition party. That was how he had escaped detection for so many months. 

"I wonder why Koenma wanted us to capture this guy," Urameshi asked Kuwabara in Japanese.  

"He's supposed to give us information about Voldemort's council," Kuwabara was shrugging his shoulders. 

"You think I'll just give you the information like that?" the man's eyes opened suddenly. "Go to hell! I'm not doing any such thing!" he said. 

All three took a step backwards. Damien called for something over his shoulder. "BCG!" A few moments later they heard footsteps running down the corridor as someone came into the cell. Socrates was laughing at them. 

"Hello old man," a young girl, maybe ten, walked towards him. 

"Pah!" Socrates spat at the girl. "I know the poisons you employ; they'll be of no use to you now," he said. 

"Oh really?" the little girl smiled sweetly. "There's something about me that you don't know. I'm higher in rank than you are. I'm a Poison Lady, not a Novice," she said, drawing blood from her finger and smearing it on Socrates' face. He screamed. 

When the screams died down she turned to Damien and gave him that sweet smile. Her voice though, spoke of years beyond her tender looks. "Give him about two minutes and he'll be as talkative as you want. It'll wear off in about an hour," she said. 

"Thanks, BCG," Damien replied. 

"Just give my regards to my old captain the next time you see her," she replied, letting herself out. 

Both Kuwabara and Urameshi were staring at the girl. Damien explained to them that from time to time, the Interpol employed the services of students from the Santiago Academy of Poison. Students were trained not only to study poison, but also how to create it in their bodies, as well as the antidote. The basic prerequisite was a deep understanding of the body's internal chemistry and your own mastery over your body. 

"A lot of people can control the chemicals and hormones of their body for this purpose. A knowledge of martial arts is necessary to understand how your body works," he explained. 

"You awake, Calumnious?" Damien sat quite far from the old man. 

"I won't tell you anything," the man said, but his tone was softer, less resistance. 

"What do you know about Voldemort?" Urameshi asked. 

"Voldemort? Never heard of him," came the reply. 

"We have proof that you're in league with him," Urameshi said, bluffing. 

"No, you don't," Socrates said, but his tone was uncomfortable. 

"Uh huh. We know that you're his supporter. What's he been up to here?" Kazuma asked. 

"He'll return to power and rid the world of those mixed bloods! Those from different races, species! All of them will be gone, and the world made pure once more! We shall be bound once again, in purity, with blood of Ninjens only once more! Then we shall rid the world of all those who have married those not of their tribe and clan, and destroy their children, so that this world will be as pure as the Creator ordained!" the man shouted madly. 

"What does the Creator has to say about all this?" Damien asked through clenched teeth. 

"I am under the protection of an Angel! She is so powerful that two armies of Hell would be needed to stop her! The Creator sent her to me!" he screamed, and then added that Voldemort was also under her protection. 

"Tribe? Clan?" Yusuke asked a few minutes later when they had left the cell. 

"In the Old Testament, it was written that the Israelites and the Jews were not to marry outside their clan, much less their tribe. This was to ensure that the money stayed in the family of course. Everything else…" Damien shrugged. 

"Voldemort is a Jew?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Probably just a maniac who borrowed their ideas," Yusuke replied, shrugging. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Read and review, PLEASE? 


	18. Missives

The letter reached them a few days after Kuwabara and Urameshi sent it, together with the missives from Mukuro. All contained bad news. Naoko was teaching when her Shikigamis returned to her. Absent-mindedly while teaching, Naoko had stretched her arm out for them to perch. 

"Uh… Professor Kensaku?" Parvati called out as the other students, including Harry, just stared at the Twin Phoenixes on Naoko's arm. 

"Yes, Parvati?" Naoko looked up from her 'Mythology: Not as unreal as you'd think' textbook. It was only then she saw the Shikigamis preening themselves. 

"You're late," she chided them, "And I'm teaching. Look for Kurama," she lapsed into Japanese. They nodded, tittered and flew away. 

"As you can see, there are many creatures in this world that can be trained to serve one with all their heart, and without the use of force," she looked around at her class sternly. "It is far easier to compel a creature to do your bidding with love rather than fear. With fear, they will only do what is required and no more. With love, there is no limit," she said, and then went on to pull a few examples from the book. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama was recounting the events in Diagon Alley to Arthur Weasely when the two phoenixes found him. He raised his eyebrows in puzzlement, his body in that deceptive relaxed-tensed attack state. The Phoenixes morphed into young adult humans with golden eyes. They bore two scrolls in their hands. 

"Mistress Naoko is currently occupied, Kurama-san," they said in unison, "She requested that these be handed to you," they gave him the scrolls. They then took their leave of both men, and shimmered into nothingness as they walked away. 

"What are those?" Arthur asked, plainly fascinated. 

"I think they're Naoko's Shikigamis, though I doubt they're the ones who made the illusions the other day," Kurama replied. 

"Well, thanks for your report. Minus the part about you guys running, it collaborates with what else that was said," Arthur implied that he thought Kurama might've lied. "Pleasure meeting you sir," Arthur offered his hand. 

"Pleasure is mine," Kurama shook the hand, not surprised to find a strong grip. 

Kurama opened both letters and read them, though he put Mukuro's letter away after reading the first two lines. They were addressed to Naoko and Sukina. The one from Kuwabara and Urameshi bothered him though. An Angel protecting a person? The concept of Guardian Angels was one Naoko would know more about, he decided. After all, it was part of her religion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay… The plot is thickening. I think I'll be able to finish this in another oh… seven or eight chapters. : ) Read and review please!


	19. Practices

Later that evening…

"En guard!" Shuura warned Sukina, as the two of them fenced, but with their wands, rather than their usual weapons. 

The class looked on. This was their favourite part of the class. It was sort of a summing-up demonstration by Sukina and Shuura on practical usage of Western magic and Eastern art. They never failed to disappoint. Shuura had had three weeks to study Sukina, as did the Ninjen girl. He opened with a blue blast, before tossing a serpent onto the field between them. Unlike Harry's and Draco's fight, Sukina was unfazed. 

"Luna Artemis!" she cried out, and the snake disappeared. "Thanatos Draconis!" she shot out a dragon from her wand. 

Shuura easily jumped to avoid it, and launched another attack at Sukina. This was deadly game, but it was easy enough to control. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mukuro sent you one," Kurama said, handing Naoko the letter as she watched from balcony Sukina and Shuura fencing. 

"Arigato," she muttered absently, taking the letter from him and not taking her eyes off the fight. 

"What happens if she gets injured?" he asked her. 

"Su? She's charmed. It's one of the perks of being Celeste's Chosen _and_ her Miakan. She never gets injured in a physical fight. Mentally… That's another matter totally," Naoko replied, straightening and opening the letter. Her eyes skimmed through the thin parchment quickly. 

"Bad news?" Kurama asked. 

"Not as I'd feared. Could have been worse, but I suppose that's what you get," she said. "The seals have been checked, but there was a tiny breach. Not big enough for the monsters to get through, but big enough that a human could crawl through them. Apparently a baby's cry was heard from the breach, and a kindly old couple took it in. I think it would be fair to say that that baby was the product of a human/youkai coupling with the monsters," she said. 

"Any idea how long that was? Could the coupling have happened when the monsters are asleep?"

"That baby should be twenty, twenty three years old now. As to your second question, yes. They didn't need to be conscious for biology to take its course," she answered. 

"That would answer the question of how it got loose... Voldemort must have that baby!" Kurama said. 

"Not necessarily. There are signs that Voldemort employed the man's services _once._ And they have not been in contact since," Naoko replied. 

"I assume Mukuro's spies have ferreted that part out," Kurama said dryly. Naoko grinned. 

"Actually, my girls did it. They merely passed the message on to Mukuro. What worries me though, is that this person could have slipped in any amount of instructions into these children, unlike the originals. He would only have to have reached them once to plan out their entire youths," Naoko said. 

"Such power…" Kurama whispered. 

"Yes… That's why we have to track him down. His parents are dead, but he may be able to give us some information," Naoko said. "I'll tell Dumbledore," she continued, beginning to move away. 

"Naoko… there's a private matter…" Kurama replied. 

"After dinner?" Naoko turned and replied over her shoulder. He knew she meant the after-dinner practise. He nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, okay, so I'm putting a little romance here! Nothing you can do about it! Blehh! *sticks tongue out*

Thanatos Draconis- Death Dragon (Thanatos is the Greek God of Death)

Luna Artemis- Artemis' Moon


	20. Monsters

"If what you said is right… Would this person have demonstrated any magical abilities?" Dumbledore asked Naoko as she had tea with the Headmaster and his assistant in his office. 

"Probably, but we have no idea at all as to his parentage. What we _do _know is that he is a few years older than I am. He lived in Europe…" Naoko's voice faltered. "You're not saying…!" 

"It is ever a possibility, my child. I have heard tell in some circles of children with such talents, that they can manipulate the mind unawares that they are doing it themselves," Dumbledore said. 

"The one nearest to where he lived would be South Hampton. There is a small, holding area for wizards who are extraordinary," Minerva McGoonagall said. "I assume that you may find his records there," she continued in her crisp voice. 

"It'll be useless. I doubt that such records exist, for one, and I doubt that they will yield us any clues to him," she said. 

"That is true, but it is most often when hope seems to fail, that is when it blossoms," Dumbledore said kindly. 

"Not in my world," Naoko said, a trace of bitterness in her voice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a cool evening. Damien stood next to the window, wondering the asphalt would feel like after a twenty-storey drop. Life without Karen was one he had never contemplated, at least without saying goodbye to her. He missed her dreadfully, and this visit to Japan was taking much longer than she'd promised. The fact that he hadn't heard from her also made his heart ache. Lord knew how much he loved her… If only she would come back…

"I'm done!" Yusuke Urameshi said, coming out of the bathroom. Kazuma Kuwabara was nowhere in sight, but the oaf had gone downstairs to find a gift for Yukina. 

"About time," Damien said, turning from the window and grinning at the boy. Karen had agreed with him that his grins did not become him, but she loved it when he smiled… He shook the fancies from his head. "I think that you should have dinner before you go," he said to Yusuke. 

"I doubt you have anything to satisfy me. Where's the oaf?" Yusuke tossed the towel onto a chair, combing his hair carelessly. 

"Downstairs. I know where to find him, and the store with the best sake in town. Or do you prefer something stronger?" he smiled. 

"Whatever you have to offer, Damien," Yusuke grinned, and let Damien out first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

More to come soon, I promise!!!


	21. Prophecy coming to life

It was a cold day in London when the man finally realised that he had been followed. The girl assigned cursed. Three months since she had began this task, and only know was he beginning to realise it. It was also then she realised just how inadequately prepared she was for a confrontation with her prey. She was a Tracker, not a Hunter despite her nickname. She did the only thing she could. She telepathed an alarm that she had been discovered and then took to the streets. 

The man proved to be equally adept at following her. He did not have her speed and her agility, but he did not need to. All he needed to do was to weave a spell of finding, and he would be able to trace her anywhere in the world. 

On this metaphysical plane anyway. 

When she realised that he was going to be able to find her no matter what she did, she panicked and ran into the safety of a Church known for its beautiful graveyard next to it. The chase had taken about five days, two of which had been in London. She dived into the Church, finding a bolthole, slipped into it, and into another world. 

Lucius Malfoy missed her by a few milliseconds. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure of this?" Voldemort asked Malfoy later when they met in Knockturn Alley a few hours later. They were in Malfoy's rooms. 

"Yes. She disappeared right in front of my eyes. When I went to the hole, I found it was shallow, not even enough for a child to hide, but there was nothing. None of my spells worked," he said. 

"Do not fear, my trusted one. I know what to do. I want you to go to the Dementors, and to talk to them of this. They may be able to shed some light. Failing that, talk to the others," they both knew he didn't mean humans. 

"I will deal with the _Makai_ demons myself," he murmured. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inari help us!" the kitsune called out. Five of them were being tortured on a rack by Voldemort's minions; gifts to him by the traitorous Kitsune Demon Lord Ryacho. These were the ones who had turned against him and paid the price (read Crystal Rose, chapter 1-3, not sure which). 

Inari watched as they pierced the bodies of his precious children again and again. These were the Priests and Priestesses that served him deep in Makai, where he had kept them safe from the outside world, close to one of his own supporters, who in turn, betrayed him. But Karma had implanted the trust in him, and he had himself to blame when he didn't stop what was going on because he was enamoured with the Chosen Ones. 

He touched them each gently before turning away, hastening their death. His distant niece, Reka, or Celeste as she preferred to be called in this day and age, came to him. "Go. The confrontation will happen soon, and we will have our revenge," she said, holding out the long scythe with which she used to cut the body's connection to the soul, leaving the latter to journey onwards. 

He heard the relieved sigh as their souls left their bodies, and their benediction for releasing them, on him as he went away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The monster watched as the students went into their dormitories. He knew which one was his target, which was to be kidnapped. The girl with the red hair, that one stood out form her companions. Not so much because eof the colour of her hair itself, but the latent power that was inside her. Humans believed that the more red one's hair was, the more power they had within them. They were right. The monster licked his lips in anticipation of the hunt. 

_Deep in the night innocence slumbers_

_Deep in the night evil conspires_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Phew… I think I can wrap this up in another oh… ten chapters. Kidding. About seven more ought to do it, and if you can guess who'll be kidnapped, you should be ashamed!


	22. A small interlude

Kurama faced Naoko on the field as they both prepared to practise. It was a unusually blustery evening as they bowed to each other and went into their fighting stances. This was a different Kurama from yesterday, softer, more vulnerable, Naoko thought. She shook the thought away. The Kurama she knew was very competitive on the practise mat; not soft at all. Just as they were about to begin, her handphone gave her the signal she'd forgotten she was waiting for. 

She'd found a way around the magic to connect to the outside world. 

She immediately called off the practise and motioned Kurama over. Picking up her duffel bag, she opened her laptop to see that she was connected to the Internet and to find that her phone finally had a signal. She turned up and grinned at the kitsune. "Where do you want to go?" she asked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama hid his feelings well, but he knew that it would not be long before he had to tell Naoko everything. He didn't know when, but Naoko had made it into his heart when he wasn't guarded, and he was paying for it. Sleep didn't come at all for the kitsune who already had an insomnia problem. He refused to take the draughts that would induce sleep, knowing that the danger lay in him becoming addicted to them. That had nearly happened once, after Kuroro.* 

They made their way inside, as Naoko had promised Kurama much earlier that she would lend him her laptop as soon as they were connected. She stood away from him, at a far corner, while he pretended to surf. She had once described herself as being unconscious to what people felt for her; they would have to come out and actually _tell_ her how they felt about her before she realised. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Damien, who was eating with Urameshi and Kuwabara, raised a surprised eyebrow when he saw the number on his handphone. He answered cautiously, but his tone turned to disbelief as the person on the other side talked, and then he got up and walked out of the restaurant to take the call so as not to disturb the other diners. 

"I'm in England, dearest. Well… Scotland to be precise. How was Socrates?" she asked him, knowing that he would be shocked at her knowing the name. 

"Socrates who?" he replied, a little confused. She told him to forget it, and that she would talk and see him as soon as she came home. She missed her geek of a boyfriend, his deceptively strong arms around her, keeping her safe in a cocoon. He promised to pick her up at the gates, and they both said goodbye. 

"I love you, dearest," she sighed.  

"I love you too, darling," he said, relieved that she was safe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama looked up to see Naoko walking back to him, smiling widely. There was a smile of happiness and she looked as though a weight had lifted, but she was unaware of the weight being there in the first place. He quickly closed the pictures, and then gave the laptop back to her. He offered to escort her back to their rooms, and she accepted, not looking at the laptop, he noticed. 

"You were saying that you wanted to talk to me about something, Kurama-san," Naoko said as they ascended the stairs to their rooms. 

"It was nothing," he smiled at her, knowing that the smile would not work this time. 

"Iya!" she sounded like a petulant child, "What was it? It's bugging me," she replied. 

Naoko felt a cold feeling, and she turned, fear in her face. "The Gryffindor towers…" she murmured, and then began to run. 

_She gives everything her all,_ Kurama thought as he followed her. _Even her life. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, the next chapters are going to be a bit long, so please find yourself a comfy chair (if you haven't already) and enjoy the ride!


	23. Warning

A few minutes earlier…

"Minas takhis plascetis murashtaka fior men, sumara funari ilok sha," _Wake from thy slumber and do my bidding, seek thy prey. _"Latvia surani selmat pas inasa," _I grant thee safe passages through these halls._ "Sunni sal sufi, masa lams sionara fior murashtaka," _Linger not, for thy slumber is not far. _

The monster rushed out of its hiding place, knowing that no one would be able to see it now. It lived only to kidnap the one it had seen, the one who was to be the sacrifice. The Malignant Dragon had released it, as taught by his father, the Delicious Malice. It was to take a girl-child from her safety, and bring her to the Dark Lord. 

As it turned into a corridor, it saw a Black Dragon. This one was no ordinary fighter… This one could sense him if he so chose. It waited for the dragon to move away, but it did not. Instead, the Dragon sniffed the air, and then drew his katana. But this monster did not fear any steel. It was the Black Flame it feared. 

Before the Black Dragon could find him though, the monster attacked. It jumped and threw the net of darkness over the _jagan_. The Dragon would sleep as though dead. It was not in the monster's powers to kill such a one. As it ascended the stairs to the tower, wraithlike, several of its old enemies appeared. But these were insubstantial shadows, unable to hurt it. 

Instead, they watched it climb the stairs. They felt the dimming of consciousness above them, and then they felt the mass of the monster change. There was a signal from the one who had power over them. She allowed them to delay, and if possible, destroy the monster. They could not let it fulfil its mission. 

They slid into the shadows of the staircase to await the coming of the monster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They're here," Kurama stated as they ran through the corridors. 

"No," Naoko said, throwing out her chi in the signal of intruders, "It's something else, and its' here for one of the students. This is not one of the Forbidden Ones," she said, both of them turning a corner. 

And stopped dead in their tracks. 

_Remember not, the dragon slain._

"Hiei!" Naoko shouted, going to him. Kurama followed her woodenly, unable to believe that anything could have brought his friend low. 

_Mistress…He comes down. Thy friend but slumbers, but if we do not move now, thy student will slumber forever_, the voices said. 

"He's asleep… Like the dead," Naoko said, "but the monster has a student," she told him. 

"Who?" Kurama asked, but his mind was already racing ahead. 

"Don't know," Naoko said, uncurling her whip and holding the dagger in her other hand, before racing to where the Fat Lady hung. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ron! Help me!" Ginny screamed for her brother as the monster came nearer. 

Ron tried to blast the monster with his wand, but failed. The darkness was rapidly coming over him, but he fought it, knowing that to give in would mean defeat. 

"Lumos!" Hermione said, pointing it at the monster. The band of light shot through the creature… And went right through it. 

"Crucio!" Harry said, from where he was pinned under the table. Unfortunately, that one went through the monster as well. 

"Avada… Kedavra…" Ron summoned all his energy for one final pass, but the spell did not work. None of the Forbidden Spells worked. 

Suddenly the monster snarled and dropped Ginny, who fell like a heavy sack. She was knocked unconscious almost immediately, while the others turned to look at the ones who were there. 

Sukina and Shuura both stood there at the entrance, a faint aura enveloping them. Hermione's mind was still working though she was in pain; she realised that this was what Professor Hiei meant when he said, "You've been sensitised when you can see the colour of another's chi." Sukina's was a bright white, while Shuura's was a warm, quiet blue. Both of them were staring at the monster. 

"Leave us," Sukina said. The monster retrieved its booty, ran and crashed through a window and left. Sukina looked up, and shimmered into nothingness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sukina followed the monster!" Shuura said when Naoko and Kurama burst in a few moments later. 

"Chotto!" Kurama said when he saw Naoko was about to take off. "We need to make sure the students are safe first. Didn't you say that Sukina was a good tracker? She can fight as well," he continued, letting the unspoken words do his work. 

Naoko ignored him, but she went to work. She used what little talent she had in healing to help Hermione, Harry and Ron. Before she could go downstairs though, Kurama stopped her. "We must go to Sukina now," he said, knowing fully well that Harry, Hermione and Ron would follow them. Naoko nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco Malfoy watched as Kurama, Naoko, Shuura, Hermione, Harry and Ron left the school grounds in pursuit of the monster he'd release. The teachers would never know that they had gone till it was too late; their messenger, Seamus, had been waylaid by Slytherine students. Unity? Draco laughed inside. 

It's the law of Nature at work. The strong survive, but the weak perish. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay! More's coming up. Hiei fans, rejoice… Cause I won't let him die. : ) 

(I value my life too much.)


	24. Chase!

"Sukina says that the lair of that beast is somewhere in the Forbidden Forest," Naoko said, as they made their way across the grounds. 

"Do you think reinforcements will reach us in time?" Shuura asked. 

"Naoko, send a Shikigami," Kurama more or less ordered her. Naoko nodded. 

"What's a Shikigami?" Hermione asked as they ran. 

"Spirit Protectors. They're the Guardians of a family, though they go renegade when there are no heirs left," Naoko answered absently.

"Uh…" Ron began as they halted in front of the Forbidden Forest. "I don't think we're allowed in there… By the centaurs, I mean," he said. 

"Do you want to rescue your sister or not?" Harry turned. 

"But…" 

_Let loyalty and friendship be your strength. _

"Look Ron, we've gotten this far. We might as well go on. Besides, nothing can stand against the Reikai Tantei," Shuura reassured Ron. 

"But only one of them is here," Kurama quipped, grinning. 

"You still have the Jewels as well… Shall we go? Su's about three kilometres in, and that's as far as I can reach her," Naoko said. 

They plunged in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I dream of open grounds, 

 I dream I sit beside a lake

 I dream of green grass and tranquillity,

 I dream of innocence yet untouched. 

But those are my waking dreams, 

Those are what I wish, 

Night's slumber comes naught for me

For only darkness and discord reigns." 

Sukina recited the poem in its original language, closing her eyes and letting the poem wash over her. It had several meanings, but it was mainly a poem of forthcoming war. The centaurs straightened as she recited; it was rumoured that Chiron taught it himself to the humans. Sukina looked them in the eye. 

"I have never looked upon any other living creature as my servant, minus my sister. I would like them to be equals, not subordinates. This is why I come to you, to ask your permission to pass through this forest. An ancient evil…" she was saying when the centaurs stopped her. 

"We know of this creature, but you have brought it upon us, childling. The creature never awoke until you came," the one called Bane said. 

"What?" Sukina was incredulous. 

"We will take care of it. You may leave," Ronan said, when there was a terrible scream. 

"No!" she shouted, for it was Ginny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The others heard it too, and they rushed towards the sound. Kurama led the way, while Naoko made sure that no one was left behind. Soon they reached a crossroads, and found their way blocked by centaurs. Sukina followed on their heels. She looked at her sister pleadingly, but it was not a look Naoko was familiar with. 

"Let us pass," Kurama said, as Ginny screamed again. 

"We cannot," the centaur said, all of them drawing their bows. 

"Ginny!" Ron said, and began forward. 

"Stop this!" Firenze's voice called out. Turning, they saw all of the Hogwarts teachers gathered, most brandishing a wand. 

"Shuura, take Hermione," Kurama whispered. As Professor Dumbledore began to speak to the centaurs, Kurama picked up both Harry and Ron, while Shuura grabbed Hermione. The three of them jumped clear over the centaurs, with Sukina breaking away from them at the same time. The centaurs did not realise they were gone until a full minute later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, but they were ignoring her. Shuura closed his eyes and tried to track Ginny's voice. 

"This way," he pointed, beginning to lead them. 

_Let innocence, bravery, cunning and deception be your guide._

"The scream came from this way, Shuura," Kurama said gently, backed up by Harry and Ron. 

"It's a false trail. The sound bounces back off, makes it seem like it's from there," he insisted. 

"Which is closer?" Sukina asked. 

"This way," Shuura said, and he began to walk. 

"His father _is_ blind," Naoko commented. 

"But my sister…" Ron began when Kurama stopped him. 

"Naoko's right. Their target isn't Ginny, its' the three of you. They won't harm her," Kurama said. 

"Somehow I don't find that comforting," Ron said. 

The four Asians looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

"What?" Ron asked his friends, but they shook their heads. (Read Crystal Rose)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"They come, my Lord," Lucius Malfoy said. 

"Excellent. Maybe we'll have the answers to this 'Chosen Ones' nonsense," Voldemort said. The monster held Ginny in its claws, with the girl now fainted with exhaustion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehehe… Next three chaps the last!


	25. Diversion

"Stop!" Kurama said, and they did, with Sukina, Shuura, and Naoko immediately going down onto their bellies. Guerrilla training had its uses. Harry, Hermione and Ron followed suit a moment later. 

Kurama hunched himself, and took a deep whiff of a purple flower that resembled a poison ivy, but he bent down closer to them once his examination was complete. His tone was so low that they strained to catch it. "Naoko, what was that monster? Not the Mind-Killer, was it?" he asked. Naoko shook her head. 

"Fenris. Probably a descendent of the monster from Norse Mythology," she whispered. 

"The flowers indicated that there were too much rotten meat nearby. The cave's entrance is about three metres away. There are three guards. All Death Eaters," Kurama said. 

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"They had that mark about them," Kurama replied, and then looked at all of them. 

"Sukina, can you and Shuura make a diversion?" 

"No problem."

"Harry, you, Ron and Hermione will go in and search for Ginny. If we need to split up, Naoko, you'll stay with me. The creature would put Ginny down before it goes to sleep…" Kurama was saying when Naoko cut him off. 

"I can track it," she said confidently.

"Good. Are we ready?" he asked. His cool thinking had been replaced by an icy rage. No one did what they did to Hiei and got away for it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They agreed on that Sukina and Shuura would wait three minutes before they launched their diversion. Sukina spoke softly to Shuura her plan to divert them, when she felt a pain in her chest where the Crystal Rose hung. _No. Not now!_ Then her sister's reassuring presence washed over her, taking the pain away. Sukina felt blessed relief, but wondered how long her sister would be able to cope with the pain. 

Sukina's attention wandered but for a moment, as Shuura pulled her tee to indicate it was time. Whispering an ancient spell, she pointed her wand towards the cave entrance, where the three guards were. They immediately began to scratch themselves, first innocently, and then as the bugs spread, frantically. 

However, the plan was not only to distract the outer guards, but to get the inner guards out as well. Sukina and Shuura grinned, and then they both stood up and laughed. As soon as the guards saw them, both of them pointed their wands at them. They were still laughing as they cast the spell. 

"Conjunctivitus!" Shuura shouted at one guard. 

"Petrificus Totalus!" Sukina at another. 

Before the third guard could draw his wand, the two laughed and ran away, deliberately crashing through the undergrowth. The third guard screamed for help, and at least six other Death Eaters came rushing out. Sukina and Shuura immediately knew that these were the new ones, for the smell of whatever potion used to create the Dark Mark was still fresh on them. 

They spilt up, taking different directions, but no one saw the A-class demon slip out of the cave with the Death Eaters to follow Sukina. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quickly!" Kurama said as soon as the guards were gone from sight. 

All of them ran into the cave. It smelled of rank meat, mouldy, cesspools and stale air. Hermione immediately let out a sound of disgust, while the others scrunched their faces. Kurama covered his nose, but his nose detected a passageway that did not smell so horribly and was quite fresh compared to the others. 

"This way," he said, leading. 

As they went through the passage, Kurama reassessed his first assumption. This was the correct passage alright, but it did not smell… Used. Something was waiting for them in the depths. Something unpleasant. He motioned Naoko to his side, and they conferred, leaving the other three to guard their backs. 

"Lumos!" Hermione said softly when it grew too dark. 

The light gave them sufficient illumination. At least now they could see where they were going. Kurama and Naoko nodded, and the two of them turned to the students, and spoke softly of their plan to them. The students nodded, and they continued on their way. 

As expected, the creature that had captured Ginny jumped out of the shadows as they began to move again. They were prepared though. Kurama and Naoko ducked while the three wizards casted their agreed spells. Hermione extinguished the light, then casted her own spell, a second later than the boys. 

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry said, followed by Ron's "Deletrius!" 

Harry's magnificent stag stopped the monster in its tracks, and the ground beneath the monster disappeared under Ron's curse. With Hermione slapping the cover "Impedimenta!" over the hole, the monster was buried and could not escape. Just to be safe, Naoko and Kurama reinforced it; Kurama with his plants and Naoko with her Illusions. 

"I didn't know you could do that," he commented. 

"The idea of reality obsessed me at one time, and Illusions seemed the way to go," the girl shrugged. 

_Wisdom seeks a young companion _

_Beware for all is not what it seems. _

"Which do we take?" Harry asked, as they were confronted with three passageways. 

Naoko closed her eyes and sought to find the threads of life in this place. She pointed to one passageway. They entered it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sukina only had two Death Eaters on her tail, so she jumped up into the trees and waited for them to pass. As soon as they did, she fell behind them and knocked them out easily. She turned to help Shuura, only to find a youkai blocking her way. The demon hissed at her. Sukina got prepared to fight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shuura heard Sukina's scream as she was fighting the nightmare. "Sukina-onee-chan!" he called, rushing back to her so quickly that the men did not know what happened to their quarry. 

_A bat may fly to ears of grain_

_To fight against soft-falling rain. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Here," Naoko said, "This is where Ginny is."

They found the girl alive, but asleep. Kurama and Naoko both knelt next to the girl to examine her. A door opened. 

"Voldemort…" Harry nearly hissed the man's name. He stood in another room, the connecting doors open. The snake Nagini was hissing. 

"Harry… No!" Naoko shouted as Harry charged at the man in anger. The snake pounced, and Ron and Hermione ran towards it, trying to stop the snake from biting Harry. As Naoko and Kurama got up to stop them, the doors closed, and they couldn't open it. 

_Heart of a lion_

_Grace of a bear_

_Knowledge of Chiron _

_Deep into the demons' lair. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Crap! Another stupid chapter. Well… All shall be revealed in the next two chapters. Until then…


	26. Fighting for lives

"Sukina!!!" Shuura shouted as he raced back to her. He found her surrounded by youko minions. She was fighting against them, but they were prevailing. 

"Shuura!" she called, turning to look at him with fear. 

Shuura leapt into the fray, forgetting his father's advice completely. The minions converged on him instead of Sukina. _"Never try to fight with minions if they are not on your side. Our race cannot handle them,"_ his father had said. Shuura fought wildly against them, knowing that a youko had summoned these minions, but where the controller was he had no idea. 

"Thank you Shuura," he heard Sukina say, as she let out a battle cry and launched herself against an opponent he could not see. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Until their final battle we cannot rest_

_And then the cycle will be complete._

"Kurama?" Naoko asked, as she tended to Ginny. 

"We can't help them from here. There's got to be another way inside," he said. 

"Ginny's not in a good condition, Kurama. She's been poisoned. There's no telling what might happen if we don't get her to Pomfrey immediately," she replied. 

"There's no way you can take her back yourself, is there?" Kurama asked. 

"I can't carry her and I dare not summon my Shikigamis to do so. This Forest teems with life," she said. 

Kurama hefted the girl up, and they cast one last look at the door. Then they left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The centaurs roared through the Forest, looking for their prey, accompanied by the frantic teachers. As they delved deeper, they heard the sounds of fighting. Professor Snape stopped moving immediately when something whizzed by the side of his head. Turning, he saw a dart buried in a tree. 

"Get down!" he shouted, as something crashed towards them all. 

All of them, including the centaurs, did exactly that. Darts whizzed by so fast they embedded themselves deeply in the trees, never to be taken out again. A young man followed on the heels of the darts. "I see that the darts didn't kill you. Pity. I didn't want to kill the centaurs; they're necessary for retaining the balance of life here," he said, raising his hands. 

At that moment, the spirits struck. They overwhelmed him, covering him so that he could not see, blocking his powers. He struggled against them, until he had exhausted himself, while the others watched in sick fascination. A few moments later, a spirit detached itself from the bundle and looked beyond them. 

Naoko stood behind them, with Kurama carrying Ginny. She was smiling, then she nodded her head stately. The spirits left the bound man. Naoko walked up to him. Kurama followed her at a distance, and passed his burden to McGoonagall. 

"You're one of the Forbidden Ones, yet we could've let you live your life out in peace and happiness if you didn't sell yourself to the highest bidder," she said. "Karma, Celeste, and Isis proclaim this judgement; You shall be bound in the frigid wastelands of the North, under the guard of Skadi, and be released only when Ragnarok is on high," she laid a hand on his forehead. The moment she had pronounced judgement, he disappeared in a flash of light. 

It was a few moments before anyone spoke, the centaurs realising that here was one who stood, and was favoured, by the Gods. She turned to them with urgency. "Ginny's been poisoned. Harry, Hermione and Ron are fighting with Voldemort and his cronies. My sister is somewhere inside the Forest, fighting with Shuura," she said.

"Flitwick, Minerva, please take Ginny back to school," Dumbledore was saying when Naoko, worried for her sister, set off in another direction. 

"Firenze, Sprouts, follow Professor Naoko. The rest come with me. Professor Kurama?" Dumbledore let Kurama lead the way. As he did, and the said teachers tried to keep up with Naoko, he cast one last look at the direction she went. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do not bother about the young ones, my lord. I shall take care of them," the snake known as Nagini said. 

"Thank you, but if they prove too troublesome I shall join you shortly, after I'm done with this upstart," Voldemort said. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted. 

"Finite Incantatem!" Voldemort replied. 

The battle had truly begun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, this is a long story, isn't it? I finally had an idea on how to finish it, and I hope you'll stay with me for the next few chapters. 


	27. Huh?

This is anti-climatic, but I had no other way to end the story. Please forgive me. It's the best I can do. Gomen!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naoko and Sukina awoke to find themselves in the Hospital Wing, along with Harry, Hermione and Ron. They couldn't remember how they had come back from the Forest. Shuura awoke with a groan from Harry's side. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Ron asked them. They shook their heads. 

"You've been here for three days," Kurama pulled back the curtain dividing Hiei's bed from the rest of them, "And mainly asleep. Don't you remember anything at all?" he asked. 

"The last thing I remember was fighting with that snake," Ron said, with Hermione nodding her head. 

"I remember fighting with Voldemort, and that he nearly blasted me…" Harry said. 

"Shuura and I were fighting off the youkai minions," Sukina said. Shuura agreed. 

"Same here," Naoko replied. 

"I see. Well, we reached the cave and found the three of you," he said to Harry, Hermione and Ron, "Unconscious. There was no sign of Voldemort anywhere. All we could guess is that he thought you were dead and decided to leave you be," Kurama said. Turning to Sukina, Shuura and Naoko, he said Firenze and Sprouts had followed Naoko, and while they were battling with the minions, had managed to incapacitate the A-class demon. He had been sent back to Makai. 

"Oh…" were all of them could say. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours later found Kurama and Hiei on a forgotten balcony with Dumbledore in Hogwarts facing the moonlight. Koenma came to them a moment later, appearing as his teenage self and without his pacifier. 

"How are they?" he asked. 

"They don't remember a thing," Kurama said. "You were right." 

"This was not the time mentioned in the prophecy. Harry is not yet ready to come into his own and battle with Voldemort on his own terms," Koenma said. 

"Is it true then, that when Harry faces Voldemort as an adult in his own right, it heralds the end of the world?" Dumbledore asked with an unusual note of humbleness in his voice. 

"Not quite. It's one of the signs of the final battle," he replied. 

"Hn. Do we get a chance to fight?" Hiei asked. 

"It's highly unlikely, Professor Hiei. _That _burden lies on the youths, the future leaders," Dumbledore said. 

"Hn."

"What about this talk of an 'Angel,' Kurama?" Koenma asked, referring to Socrates' claim that he and Voldemort were under the protection of an Angel. 

"I don't know. Makai doesn't have any angels." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thanks for everything," Harry said to Naoko and Hiei as they stood at the train station, just before setting off. 

"For what?" the two asked. 

"Helping us and leading the way," he grinned. 

"You're pretty mature for your age," Naoko said, grinning. "No one else would have thought to thank us," she continued. 

"Hn. Where are the others?" Hiei asked impatiently. 

Just then, Sukina and Shuura came out of the carriage, carrying their backpacks. Much earlier on they had decided that trunks were going to be too heavy and useless. They grinned when they saw that Kurama was surrounded by a bunch of girls, all of whom seemed to be holding out quills and papers for him to sign. 

"He gets a fan club no matter where he goes," Naoko said. 

"Hn."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all for now! Until my next story, Ja!


End file.
